Hand in Hand
by furikakechan
Summary: AU setting. Middle schooler Takaba Akihito is having trouble fitting in his new school. He tries to not let it bother him, but maybe he is fortunate or even unfortunate that a sudden meeting with a high schooler change his everything.
1. Chapter 1: Takaba Akihito

Hand in Hand

Summary: AU setting. Middle schooler Takaba Akihito is having trouble fitting in his new school. He tries to not let it bother him, but maybe he is fortunate or even unfortunate that a sudden meeting with a high schooler change his everything.

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito.

Warning: Unbeta'd, Grammatical errors!

Disclaimer: View Finders series belong to Yamane Ayano sensei, which means all the characters included. But really, we all know Akihito belongs to the one and only yakuza lord. Mwahahaha!

Chapter 1: Takaba Akihito

It was because of his father's work that the whole family had to move to Tokyo. Not that he minds, but honestly he is somewhat lonely because he has to leave his two best friends Takato and Kou. It takes about two hours of shinkansen (train) to get to Kanagawa. But it's okay, he told himself because they promised to write letters and call each other.

Today is his first day attending Aoyama shiritsu gakkou 青山私立学校, Aoyama Private School. It was a sudden transfer for him. So on his first day, he wore his old school's uniform. As expected, there were many stares because of the obvious different uniform. But being the cheeky little thing he is, he didn't care.

The first week of school was not like what he expected. The students there were eloquent and well mannered, that he felt like he was a monkey from a wild forest (or at least that's what others say around him says). He has no friends, because no one wanted to associate with him. So everyday he'd eat alone and converse to no one. (A/N: basically he's being ignored and slightly bullied verbally)

When he first stepped in school, he was surprised to see high schoolers walking in the same school ground. When he asked a teacher, she told him that this school has a five-year system where middle schooler and high schoolers share the same school ground and that he would soon understand and get used to it.

First Day:

When his homeroom, Ms. Sumigawa welcomed him in the classroom, he introduced himself.

"My name is Takaba Akihito, I'm from Kanagawa. My favorite thing to do is to go hiking and mountain climbing. My favorite sports is track and field. I like pocky and video games. I'm transferred here because of my father's work. Please to me you all, and Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

During his small introduction, he looked around the room and his classmates. Everyone seem to looked at him indifferently. Especially the girls. The guy on the other showed almost to no interest to what he said. But what ticked him off was that after he was seated someone said.

"Oh, so it's just a 山猿 yamazaru, mountain monkey. I thought it was some foreign country prince or princess because of the sudden transfer. Heh!" they snorted.

Laughter soon followed after.

After that week, his uniform was finally done. Wearing his new uniform, he walked to school. Unlike the rich kids, he didn't have a driver. And is parents were worried and scared wither or not it was safe for him to bike to school. So in the end he chose to walk, because it was only a short 30 minute walk.

As he walked into school ground, many students were pulled out of their fancy limos and luxury cars. It was like a red carpet walk every morning. Honestly, why do they never get sick if it he thought. As soon as his classmates (and peers of the same age) saw him they greeted him, "猿姫Zaruhime monkey princess." Due to his petite size, (feminine delicate features) pretty face, and his blonde -almost platinum-hair. It was a way how all the guys greet him. But many girls just ignore him.

Today is more crowded than usual, he thought to himself once he noticed the population is bigger than normal for this early of a time. It's currently 6 minutes before 7:30, so why is there so many people? Class doesn't starts until 8 am. Walking in the crowds were not only other middle schoolers but high schoolers were also at the front gate gathering around like bees to a hive.

As soon as a black limo pulled up the crowd got rowdier and louder.

Screams and wail like chants bombard the school gate in a split second.

"ASAMI-SAMA!"

"KIRISHIMA-SENPAIII!"

"SUOHHHH-SAN! Kyaaa!"

As soon as three figures walked out, Akihito didn't bother to look into it any further, finding it to be stupid and plain annoying as it is already. Heading straight to the middle school gate he walked against the tide of people screaming on top of their lungs.

Going against the crowd is not a smart move he concluded. it took a lot more time than usual to just walk t class. Not so long after the bell rang once he sat in his desk. Again he is alone. No friends. Unlike his previous school he was very sought after with many friends where he'd held slumber parties, movie nights and so on. But then again, who is he to reminisce about the past when he's the one who left all his friends.

So what if he is alone now. He's not going to cry.

To be continued.

Welcome to my new short series. Like Level Up! This AU is going to be short chapter series about Akihito in middle school. Nothing naughty but only fluff. Hahahaha.

And for my readers of The World Against Me, don't worry it's not being abandoned~~

Furikakechan


	2. Chapter 2: Just Like Any Day

Chapter 2: Just Like Any Day

A month has pass since his sudden transfer. And still he has yet to be in any circle of social groups. More like his fellow (female) classmates just ignore him while the boys would holler at him with their usual phrase "hime" or "Saruhime"*.

Truthfully, he has gotten used to it. But ever since last week's mock exam, the girls were even more obvious about their dislike of him while some of the boys just purely call him 'hime' without the usual spunk or malice. Which was weird, he thought.

From last week's exam, he shot up into the top 15, being #15 out all 200 students of his year. Sure, he is smart (considered that his previous school was very strict with education and what not), but that was only normal to him because of his family's profession. His mother being a private institute teacher for mathematics, while his father is a historian/archaeologist. While his grandfather was an architect.

Today's lunch is like any day. Walking towards the cafeteria, he was directed to a row of red carpet like usual. As he passed by, his fellow male classmates and other students greeted him 'hime'. He made no acknowledgement to their obvious harassment, more like he was bluntly ignoring them, because they were the ones ignoring him at first. So it was only fair that he doesn't make small talks with them. (hahaha so prideful)

It was somewhere last week if he recalled right that he was directed to the red carpet. When he tried to walk on the normal burgundy carpet like everyone else, for some reason the inchou (class president) redirected him to the red carpet. The actions repeated a numerous time when he tried, that eventually he gave up where as now he'd walk on the freakin red carpet habitually. But then again he was not the only one walking on the red carpet. Many others walk on it too, like the top 20 students on exams, the school section's student body president and his peers and so on. So he assumed being ranked #15, he could walk on the red carpet.

A very sad truth is that his assumption is only half true. Those who are part of the student body are allowed to walk on it, but sadly only the top 5 in exams can walk on the carpet. So him being the 15th usually in general, he won't be able to walk on it but in actual what enable him to be able to walk on it is none other than his title, 'hime'.

But he doesn't know that.

To be continued.

Hime- princess

Saru-monkey

I'll be stopping here for this super short chapter, but the next chapter will be a bit longer and will have the explanations for titles and what not so look forward to it. This short teaser is for Atem x seto, nikkie23534, sexyniss2datenthpower, BlueEyeFox, Deadly and guest because I you people made me a happy writer. And mainly Ryuakilover for always leaving comments. Hahaha. Thanks

And Asami has yet to come to play. Hahaha. Asami won't come in until the next few chapters.

Next chapter: Hime

(will be out very very soon of this week, I promise.)


	3. Chapter 3: Hime

Chapter 3: Hime

In this shiritsu (private) school, a school system establishes a very weird practice. The practice is very well known by the name of "Thrones". Where the whole school (middle and high) select students to be a certain position. And from those position, each person has a role, which mainly they are supposed to be the perfect role model for students. There could be multiple role for each title, and gender is not an issue for any of the titles.

The requirement for the titles:

1st, must be in top 20 in exams

2nd, must have a talent or is well known in a certain subject or sport

3rd, rare in personality or is socially known by many

4th, good looking

There are 7 titles and the list of names for each title:

King – Asami Ryuichi 2nd year High school

Queen- Liu Feilong 1st year High school

Knight- Yoh 2nd year High school, Suoh Kazumi 2nd year High school

General- Kirishima Kei 1st year High school, Mikhail Arbatov 3rd year High school

Captain- Yuri Arbatov 3rd year High school, Kuroda Shinji 3rd year High school

Prince- Liu Tao 2nd year middle school, Aoki Mayu 1st year high school

Princess- Momohara Ai 2nd year middle school, Sudou Shuu 3rd year and Takaba Akihito 3rd year middle school.

As of how Takaba Akihito got selected to be in the thrones, he doesn't know. Where in actual truth he doesn't even realize it (and no one told him).

Last Week (Day after the exam):

Akihito got used to people harassing him, calling him animal girly names. He doesn't talk to anyone other than his teachers when needed and he doesn't even smile anymore (other than at home and the first two days of school). Since people were ignoring him or leaving him out of discussion, so he felt the need to not let anyone in his 'social' life. (loner!TwT)

The homeroom teacher gave a short small speech something about an honor or special and royal sittings or what not for an approximately five minuet. The whole class was listening very hard like they were opening a box of Christmas present. While Akihito was sitting listlessly with his earphones on with slow jazz and occasional soft rock.

Since he was doing well on class, all his teachers don't comment about his earphones, more like they let it slide. But the only thing they were strict about was the uniform. He couldn't even unbutton the top two button to his white uniform or undo the small tie or wear colored socks. Not that he minds too much, because his mom seemed to look pleased when he wears his uniform right. Because it makes him look sweet she says. Whatever, as long as his mom's pleased it mean more pudding and pocky for him. A win win situation.

Right when his home room was let out to see the exam results, he was held back for a talk. His teacher passed him a box and said "Congratulation! Takaba hime, you are now part of the Thrones. You must conduct yourself respectfully and honorably. Do you understand?"

Where in truth he only heard her say, "You must conduct yourself respectfully and honorably. Do you understand?" when he took his earphone off.

"Hai, I will." He said indifferently taking the box.

Before he stepped out, he looked at the box. The box was wrapped in craft paper with gold linings and a print of a crown. He studied it a moment longer until his teacher said, "should I put it on for you?"

"Hai?" he responded questioning her motive.

But she took it as a plain 'yes' and proceed to unbox it for him.

The box was opened and swiftly, she had him change out of the moss green uniform and into the dark navy uniform while she locked the door. The knee high sock which was sepia is now black blue. The tie now black blue. And his shorts and dress shirt uniform now navy. And she put on two stud gold emblem on his white collar shirt and golden pin broach on his chest.

Once he was changed, his teacher said "All your uniform will be in this color from now on, and remember you mustn't lose any of the pins okay?"

He just nodded despite his confusion, "Can I go now?"

"Oh! Yes of course hime."

 _Ahh, great even my teacher is harassing me now._ He thought once he stepped out.

Putting on his earphones, he ignored all eye contact when he stepped out. He took notice how people were looking at him but he didn't care until he felt a grip to his wrist.

Feeling the sudden grip, his attention fell to his class president.

"Hime! You have to walk on the red carpet!" he insists.

Akihito looked at the at his fellow classmate clad in his former uniform like he grew another head, just staring not voicing anything. Moments later, when he tried to walk normally again, he was once again stopped and was told to walk on the carpet. But of course he didn't. It wasn't until by the end of that day he did so (reluctantly though), because the inchou kept bothering him about it.

Present day.

He walked to the school grounds like normal, where for some reason upper classmen from the high school division started to greet him. But of course with 'hime'. To be respectful to his elders, he simply nodded or blinked his eyes with a small nod. Many of his peers just look at him and semi bow to him but don't really greet him as much. But then again he is really not the observant type when it comes to changes so he didn't notice the growing numbers of students walking to campus instead of the Lexus or Mercedes like his first weeks of school. (more like he doesn't realize -nor does he care- that with his recent uniform change, he stuck out like a sore thumb)

Most of the time when his classmates greet him he unknowingly ignores them or stare at them intensely like they were some other worldly beings from mars. And when underclassmen greet him again with 'hime' he just waves at them with a 'shoo shoo' motion casually.

Walking to the entrance gate he automatically walked to the center towards the red carpet, like any day he would be greeted 'hime' and like always he'd ignore it or look over it with his earphone on full blast. But no, not today. He didn't have his earphones on.

To be continued

Dundundun! He doesn't have his earphones to block out 'unnecessary' things like usual. So how differently would his day be? (I know I'm so lame, I'm trying to make some small drama here but for some reason I feel like I'm failing hahaha. FAILING!)

But anyway as promised, this is slightly longer and happy thanksgiving and good luck to those who are black friday shopping *coughs*-hunting-!

Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment below if you want, because reviews and comments make me happy, yes. And please do check out my other stories (which are still not complete hahaha, I know I'm evil sometimes…more like most of the time).

Furikakechan~ ps. now working on Level Up! because my sis (real life) has been bugging me about it... TTwTT mehh


	4. Chapter 4: Full on Confusion

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar and misspells. And some sort of not really good proof reading before posting. Hahahah.

Disclaimer: VF belongs to sensei, but we all know Aki belongs to the one and only badass Asami.

Chapter 4: Full on Confusion.

After dinner, Akihito was told to do the dishes so reluctantly he went. He left his precious earphones on the couch in the living room. His mom was relaxing for once, as she ate some cut up fruits and yogurt while his father was trying to fix an old 70s 80s radio boom box. All the way from the kitchen sink he could hear static notices with his mom trying to convinces his dad from fixing the old junk.

But no, his dad refused to listen as made more fixes to it. When he finished the chore he walked to the living room.

 _I can never get used to living here,_ Akihito thought to himself as he walked towards his dad and earphone.

As he walk towards his dad, he slowly begin to see wires, tools, nails everywhere. His dad whose immersed in his own world grabbed a random amount of wires and began to cut.

Akihito finally, walked to the couch was searching for his earphones. In a short 2 minuet, he resolve to ask his parents who 'supposedly' saw his earphones last.

"Mom dad, did you see my earphones? I felt it on the couch before doing the dishes."

His dad didn't answer (more like he didn't even register Aki's presence) while he continuing cut wires, while his mom munched on the same fruit and yogurt point at his dad.

Akihito looked at his dad for a moment and then back to his mom.

His mom once again pointed back to his dad and did a nod as she feed onto a spoonful of generous amount of yogurt.

Again he looked, but this time longer.

On the road to school; his father already left for work as his mother was getting ready to set out as she locked the door. Unlike her husband who takes the local train, his mother bikes to work.

Akihito followed his mother out to the genkan front door and then out the outside pavement of his new resident.

"Stop pouting already, sweetie. Your dad already apologized yesterday. And he said he will buy you a new one on his next day off." His mom said. But knowing Akihito's personality, he would not forgive his dad easily, unless bribed with pocky and oreos. But she better than to bribe him, because Akihito would sulk afterwards.

'I'm not pouting." He declares despite the obvious frown he's sporting.

"Hai, hai. Just forgive papa already. Ok?"

He didn't reply to that. But nodded anyways.

"Good." She said as she lead her bicycle out and did the final lock to the doors. "I'll be off then ok? Be careful Akihito."

And with that she's gone before she could hear his 'itterashai~'.

He has walk a small distance from his home now. As he was getting closer to school, he began to notice more and more students from his school. All of them were sporting that moss green uniform he previously had on. While he is now clad in navy blue.

Without his usual earphones to take his attention away, Akihito wasn't as unapproachable like always. From a few blocks away from school grounds, when his classmates, upperclassmen and underclassmen came in sight they began to greet him.

"Good morning" or "Good morning, princess/hime." They would say. And Akihito didn't know how to respond. Because 1, they are his senpai so he didn't want to be rude. Yet 2, they were harassing him with 'hime'. So in the end he just nodded while returning the greeting of 'good morning' in slight confusion.

And because for once because he didn't have earphones to blockout sound, he continued to do so anyone who greeted him. And for some reason, he got even more confused when they squeal after his responding to their greetings. And before he knew it his classmate which consisted of mostly males, began to surround him as they walked at his pace to school.

More squeals and 'kyaaaaaaaa's greeted his ears once he reached the school ground. The people who was following him walked aside from him as he automatically/habitually walked on the red carpet. More squeals and kyaaaaa's was heard as he walked but when he looked behind there was nobody but him on the red carpet…so how is that suppose to be? Akihito thought, still confused as ever.

To be continued.

Thank you for reading and waiting patiently for this chapter. Christmas week has been super-duper busy for me. And my finals where on the second week, so after finals I was all about work work work and work, that I didn't have time for writing.

Anyways, Merry late Christmas! And early Happy New Years. This will be my last chapter of this year. So I will see you next year!~~

Furikakechan~

Next chapter: Hail his highness, Takaba hime.


	5. Chapter 5:Hail his highness, Takaba Hime

Warnings: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, run ons and spelling problems.

Disclaimer: VF is owned by Yamane Ayano. And supposedly there is an upcoming short novel of Asami when he's 18. Kyaaa. ( don't mind me)

 _Previously on chapter 4:_

 _More squeals and 'kyaaaaaaaa's greeted his ears once he reached the school groung. The people who was following him walked aside from him as he automatically/habitually walked on the red carpet. More squeals and kyaaaaa's was heard as he walked but when he looked behind there was nobody but him on the red carpet…so how is that suppose to be? Akihito thought, still confused as ever._

Chapter 5: Hail his highness, Takaba Hime.

 _This has got to be a nightmare or better yet I'm hallucinating!_

Here Akihito stood (more like sat) with a few others in the same color uniform as him. Navy blue from head to toe. But the only difference between them and him is that they are welcoming the cheers and greetings while he's far from that. For one he didn't respond to any of them and two, from his understaning 'Takaba hime' is an insult and harassment .

"Ai Hime/Ai-tan Hime" "Prince Tao" , "Shuu Hime" was being chanted from the crowd while he and the others sat in front of open stage. They all sat on a vintage Elizabethan red velvety chairs with gold accents. He didn't want to sit on the expensive piece of art because it looked like a historical treasure, so instead he sat straight (which people deemed as elegant for some reason) and as out as possible so he won't dirty the possible historical piece.

Anyway let's rewind and go back an hour before all this ^.

And he took a second look from behind. then a third look. Yup, there's no behind him, other than that clear row of red carpet. Nope, there weren't limousines or black Mercedes lining up like the first few week of school. It was only him on the carpet with just a whole crowd circling around him as he made way towards the school building. And for some reason all he could think was, ' _ain't that weird?'_

The moment he reached near his classroom, the crowd seemed to dismissed themselves and left him alone. Not that he's complaining; he was more than happy that people stopped crowding around him.

(A/N: poor lad…)

The moment he walked in the classroom, he was stopped by the class inchou (president).

"Hime! Today is the day of the crowning ceremony. You shouldn't be here. You should be at the Kaichou's (student body president) office room. And at the moment the busy body four eyes lad led him out the classroom and even went as far as to bring him to the office, knocked on the office door and left before Akihito made sense of what he said.

The door opened and he was greeted by a fellow third with soft chestnut red hair and pair of green eyes.

"Welcome Takaba hime," The redhead greeted upon recognizing him "welcome to our office I am Tashigi Arisu the 67th student body president of the middle school section and here are my fellow office members. Nice to meet you." She said elegantly while introducing four other members in the room. The four members gave a small angle bow, while three others (in navy) just nodded casually at him.

Given the semi-formal greeting Akihito greeted back "Nice to meet your acquaintances, My name is Takaba Akihito." Which everyone knows by now, but knew his self introduction is of courtesy.

As soon as Arisu started to explain the crowing ceremony, everyone just nodded, agreed and understood what she said, except for one. He had no idea what she was sprouting. All he understood was some people being crowned today. And that after the crowning, they -as in the people in the room (which means him included- not that he actually understands), shall then forth act accordingly, and keep up their grades and as a role model-and so on or what not. They (students in the navy uniform) were made to sign a form-which basically said what Arisu explained beforehand but lengthier. And after that they were escorted out the courtyard. Slowly they arrived at the backstage of an open arena.

From the back stage, he could hear people cheering and an over excited MC, talking and introducing people. Moments later he realized the mc was introducing the three other navy uniform students when he heard his name. A small profile info was given. Like his distant mysterious demeanor. Or like how he is always seen with his head set or earphones and even his position in the student roster.

Arisu who was with them stepped out when the MC called on for her. She talked for a moment but later one after one the other student body walked out. More cheers where heard when they stepped out. It's an understatement saying Akihito didn't understand the current situation where in actual fact he felt like he's in a movie or some other world, because even now he can't seem to grasp the situation when his name was called and someone was slightly pushing/ leading him out.

He didn't dare look at the crowd when all he could focus on was to walk straight (and try not to fall) while being led to an extravagant piece of art in a form of a vintage sitting chair.

-Present time-

"Silence!" Arisu yelled. A loud ring followed after the mic. All though it brought Akihito back to the world of the living, he couldn't help but wince at the after noise of the mic. Well he wasn't the only one. Almost everyone including the ones seated did the same. As soon as the noise stopped. She gave a small cough and said her apologies.

Soon after, she gave a small speech, and one by one she called each of them to be crowned by a much older man (who is supposedly the school principal). Lastly, he was called. He imitated the same actions of getting up and bowing slightly towards the older man. From that moment on realization hit him, then his body was on pilot mode, when the older man crowned him and lay a small coat over his shoulders. And somehow, despite it being super late Akihito couldn't help but dub himself to be the No. 1 idiot of japan, for he is the slowest and probably the dumbest of them all.

Facing the crowd in a passive face, one could say he looks cool, calm and fearless or simply arrogant or uncaring because even after the crowning not one crack of smile did he give nor did he wave and acknowledge the people chanting his title. He just sat there almost emotionless, his skin was so pale and drained from color, but despite his 'icy' the crowd chant and praise his name. _Beautiful! Majestic!_ They thought, but in actual truth Takaba Akihito, the one they praise Takaba hime was having an internal nervous breakdown because he finally caught on.

All hail his highness, Takaba Hime!

To be continued.

NOTE: Just to let you know, Sudou Shuu is not an antagonist in this. I don't plan on making him a bully role.

To: Pantomlady13, Ryuakilover, a few guests, callyaoi, nikkie23534, finderlov, syakirakiran, and anairafuki and luna121 thank you for the reviews and support!

Happy new years (super late)! This is my first chapter of the year. Lately I've been obsessed with YOI (yuri on ice) ff. So I've been reading, and recently started to venture into 07-ghost ff and kuroshitsuji ff. My (real life) sis recommended me some and I couldn't help but read away. Blame it on the readings. But then again, part of the truth is I'm was feeling the on and off button for writing. My inspiration and motivation lately has been all over the place plus writers block. Don't get me wrong, some of my stories I already have it planned out, but only the smaller details were not (and once again the motivation is not always there, hence the slow update). But then again you can blame it on the readings I did—am sill doing-.

But anyway thanks for reading, see you next chapter. Which probably won't be out soon. Because I'm gonna go back to level up and into the new world (my other short stories). And I'm currently stuck on

Yeah, Aki finally caught on. Despite some very obvious things happening around him. But hey, he always had his earphones so 90% of the time he missed the opportunity. Hahahaha

Furikakechan~


	6. Chapter 6: Crowned and Confused

WARNING: unbeta'd, horrible grammar, miss spells and run-on sentences.

Chapter six: Crowned and Confused

 _From the previous chapter, Akihito finally finds out. The cats out of the bag! More like he finally realized it. Talk about being slow or even too airheaded. But who cares? All hail Takaba hime!_

The crowd kept cheering, and Akihito kept swearing (internally). For all he knows, he "F'd up somewhere along the line. He was questioning himself about this new development his just discovered (a bit too late). He noticed how the others (wearing a crown same as him), were sitting on their velvety chair smiling while waving. While he didn't- NO, more like couldn't even lift a face muscle to smile at the cheering crowd chanting his name and title, "Takaba Hime!"

The only one who seemed to notice Akihito's weirdly pale face was Tao. Being an underclassman, Tao has noted how his upper classman Takaba-senpai was always alone, and not cracking a single smile was something he's seen in many occasions. But for some reason the paleness seemed to give him a look of being uncomfortable, he wanted to do something about it but could not.

Akihito on the other hand was non-stop swearing and panicking out of his little head. But his panicking state was put to a stop when Arisu halted the cheers.

She gave a fake cough, splendidly stopping the crowed from cheering while pulling attention to herself. "Ladies and gentlemen classmate peers, thank you for attending the official ceremony of crowning. Its now over, so please follow your class' president's direction and return to class. Once again thank you. You may now be excused."

And with that the once cheering crowd slowly retreat to their homeroom, while pres. Arisu brought everyone back to her office room.

Once everyone entered, she gave another reminder, but during that time Akihito was starting to slowly accepting the truth, so he missed out on half of the things she said.

Once she finished, she releases everyone back to class. Each member of the student body led each prince and princess back to their classroom.

Once Akihito was brought back to his classroom, his class' pres. welcomed him in. He still had on his cape and crown.

For some weird and stupid reason everyone was speaking to him in keigo- honorific form/ formal. Hell! Know that he thought about it, even the school principal was speaking to every crowned person in a respectful tone.

Once he walked in class, he noticed how his normal wooden stool has now be changed to the same velvety material cushion he just sat on during the ceremony. _Goodness gracious! This looks like that antique chair…._ He thought. He was somewhat pondering if he should even sit on it. What happens if he brakes it, which could result in having his family must pay for it?!

While Aki was thinking the possibility of his family compensating the chair, his homeroom class president, Izumi Yuuta; had him sat him down. (yes, I know I finally gave the busy-body class president a name. yay.)

"Takaba-hime, welcome back to class. From now on, if you need anything please let us know." Izumi said.

The said hime just 'hmn'ed in reply.

For the whole day, Akihito listened and wrote down notes listlessly. Despite him being languid in class, he still carried on like how he usually does: ignoring the majority of his classmates other than Izumi.

Once it was lunch break, for some reason he was told that someone was looking for him by Izumi. "Hime, someone is looking for you, should we let them in or should we excuse them?"

Looking at Izumi, Akihito thought that the megane four eyes was weird. He spoke as if he were a follower/ groupie of his. When he stated 'we' it was used in way that indicated a being of a whole. Akihito didn't correct Izumi's way of speech, yet at the same time he didn't feel like he was someone so important that he could just excuse someone's presence with just a simple yes or no, so he agreed to let that someone in.

"Bring them in." _(A/N: ironically he spoke in a casual and demanding form)_

"Understood." With just that Izumi took it upon himself to do what he was told. Personally, he feels happy to be acknowledged by Takaba Hime (which is not true), and has allow him to be his inner court member aka ICM. (Inner court member are just a fancier name for groupie/follower). And as an ICM, following and abiding his Hime's words are law. (I know its way too over the top. Or maybe Izumi is taking this waaay too serious. Let's just say he's too serious, ok? lol)

Not a moment later, Tao was brought in. Everyone in class gasp in surprise for Prince Tao's sudden visit. Akihito quickly recognized him, so he stood up to walk to Tao.

"Senpai, good afternoon. My name is Tao, do you remember me?"

"Of course." Akihito lied smoothly. Yes, he recognized Tao's face because not so long ago they got crowned together but truthfully he doesn't know his name. More accurately, aside from anyone, the only names he remembered are mainly all the teachers and cafeteria ladies. So shame on him.

Hearing that Tao smiled bright. Closing their distance, Tao took Akihito's arm in a hug, "Let's get lunch together," He suggested.

Another numerous gasp was heard, but Akihito refused to look around and see his classmate's and Izumi's over-exaggerated faces, agreed to Tao's suggestion and request.

"Sure."

And with that, Tao dragged Akihito out of class.

To be continued.

Thanks for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.

Furikakechan~~


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Garden

WARNING: unbeta'd, horrible grammar, miss spells and run-on sentences.

Previously on chapter 6:

"Senpai, good afternoon. My name is Tao, do you remember me?"

"Of course." Akihito lied smoothly. Yes, he recognized Tao's face because not so long ago they got crowned together but truthfully he didn't anyone's name. But then again Aside from anyone, the only names he remembered are mainly all the teachers and cafeteria ladies.

Hearing that Tao smiled bright. Closing their distance, Tao took Akihito's arm in a hug, "Let's get lunch together," He suggested.

Another numerous gasp was heard, but Akihito refused to look around and see his classmate and Izumi's overexaggerated faces, agreed to Tao's suggestion and request.

"Sure."

And with that, Tao dragged Akihito away from class.

Chapter seven: Secret garden

As Tao dragged his Akihito senpai out the classroom, he could hear many gaps and overexaggerated fangirl screams. You know the type where the girls would shriek so high it can break a glass. Well basically that was what happened.

For being a crowned prince, it not irregular for such a scene but, to him he will never get used to it. Not just because he himself is a prince, and that his cousin, Yoh is a knight and brother; Feilong, queen. But it's because it's usually an open secret that his beautiful brother has always despised the nerve wrecking shrieks that he has banned it in his (Fei) presence. Therefore, people don't scream in the presence of Feilong and the people closest to him (Yoh and Tao). But now hearing those shrieks….Tao couldn't help but dash out of the room while dragging senpai (Aki).

One they reach a courtyard, Tao apologized right away.

"Sorry, senpai for dragging you into this…"

"Don't worry about it." He saw senpai laughed, excusing it.

As they walked further into the courtyard, the scene now becomes heavily dense with gingko trees. Because its spring, greenery was every and populated by the distinct scent of vomit. So, all around, there is only Tao and Akihito.

As they walked further, a small green house can be seen. Tao was still holding Akihito's hand. Tao soon led Akihito, in the green house. "Welcome to the Oasis: Sion, senpai."

Tao couldn't help but smiled wider once he saw Akihito's reaction. The newly crowned princess was having a moment (or at least that was what Tao thought). While Akihito was looking around, he could see many beautiful flowers in all bloom. Varieties of colorful roses, pansies, daises, camellia, lilies and more where spread around the green house. The garden was housing hundreds of flowers, leaving Akihito flabbergasted.

Tao slowly lead Akihito to the center, where everyone is often at. As soon as Tao saw Yoh, he immediately, called on to his cousin.

"Yoh-nii!"

A young man in similar navy uniform looked his way, and simply nodded in greeting. "Senpai, this is my cousin, Yoh" he introduced briefly, "Yoh-nii, this is my senpai, Akihito."

"My baby cousin is in your care, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Takaba Akihito."

Tao couldn't help but crack another smile to his cousin's and senpai's short introduction to each other. If yoh-nii was willing to introduce himself to others and not simply giving his usual standoff-ish behavior then, that mean, he acknowledges Akihito.

_"Yoh-nii, is Fei-nii here?"

"Fei is not here yet, but he's going to arrive soon. And King is coming too….or so I heard."

"Ehh? King will be here too?" His tone held startled tone, Akihito picked up quickly. Seeing Tao's usual sparkly eyes looked down in aversion with a hint a fear.

"You still don't like Asami-sama?"

"No! I don't like him. But I know it's not his fault why-."

Akihito could only stand and listen to Tao's exclamation. Seeing that he was an outside person in this conversation, Akihito could help but want to turn invisible. 1. Because he obviously don't know what's going on. And 2. He felt like he was intruding in a sensitive conversation, which possibly was not meant for his ears.

"Tao, stop sprouting nonsense!" Yoh intruded, not allowing Tao to finish his sentence. "Fei's going to get here any moment. I don't want to hear any disrespect towards Asami-sama. Understood?" Yoh stated in a demanding tone.

Tao didn't reply, but his teary eyes looked another way in discontent.

Akihito couldn't do anything but look at the scene in front of him play out. Seeing Tao's shiny eyes with unshed tears made Akihito felt awkward. For, he had no idea what to say to comfort his kouhai, underclassman.

Soon numerous of steps could be heard approaching, and slowly several voices soon reached Akihito's ears. It sounded like a dense conversation about decision making and choices of whatever not and so on. So really, Akihito didn't understand the content of the conversation but listen on as he waited for the people of the voices to arrive.

To be continued.

Sorry for the MIA. Life is getting busier. Finals are approaching. *sigh*. But thanks for the wait. I hope after finals, I'll have more time to work on my stories. Sorry readers….

Furikakechan~


	8. Chapter 8: First Impression

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar run-ons and punctual problems.

Chapter 8: First Impression

The first thing Akihito took notice of was how tall the group of people were. Judging by the distance they were at, all of them were around 170cm and up. Compared to himself, he was at 152cm (somewhat short for a third year, while Tao is already 154 cm). But Akihito won't worry, because he knew he'd sprout taller because everyone at home is at least 173 cm and taller.

Other than noticing their tall height. What catch his immediate attention what a seemingly beautiful man? Woman? Man, with gorgeous black silky hair. He could practically see light bouncing off each strand, and the healthy gleam on it. And as for the other three he didn't put much attention to them because they looked intimidating.

"Brother!" Tao exclaimed. With a broad smile and open arms, Tao ran to the long-haired beauty's side.

'Ahh…so its' a man.' Akihito could help but thought.

As soon as the party of four reached the center, Yoh gave a formal bow, "Greetings to your majesty and your highness."

The beautiful man excused Yoh with a sway of his hand. "You may rise"

"Thank you, your highness."

"…And this is?" All of a sudden, all eyes looked at Akihito.

"Your high—"

Tao who was clinging on the beautiful man's arm stated "This is my senpai, Takaba hime!" perfectly cutting off Yoh's explanation.

"ご機嫌よう(gokigenyou)Good afternoon, my name is Takaba Akihito, a third year." he introduced himself curtly yet simply while giving a slight nod. He didn't do the normally seen curtsy of what usually princesses do, but instead he introduced himself in a quick and masculine way, which was normally seen in princes', generals, knights' and captains' informal greeting.

Unknown to everyone, a person in the party smirked at Akihito's curt self-introduction.

Tao on the side, smiled in approval. Untangling his arm from his beloved brother, Tao elongated his reach to hug Akihito, "And that's why I like senpai~" he said in a sing-a-song tone.

Akihito was clueless at what Tao meant. But since Tao was snuggling to him, he concluded that he was deemed small and huggable; hence that statement meant so.

Yoh on the sideline, finally decided to break Tao's joyful mood by introducing the other party members to Takaba.

"Takaba hime, this is Queen Feilong, King Asami, General Kirishima and Knight Suoh."

Takaba did another nod in acknowledgment to the rest of the people who were introduced to him. Which for some reason, once he held his head high, he was directly looking eye to eye to the King.

Both parties didn't blink, nor did either of them looked away.

General Kirishima who was right beside Asami, fixed his glasses bluntly stated, "If I recall correctly, Takaba hime is a transfer student, and the crowning ceremony just commenced today."

Pulling his attention to Kirishima, Akihito answered a simple, "Yes."

"Hmn. I see" Asami said.

"Well off you go, we have yet to conclude to a final decision."

And with that Yoh brought (more like dragged) Tao and Akihito to a more unoccupied area while the other four parties continue their previous conversation.

To be continued.

My finals were finally over, this earlier month. But just couldn't get the chance to type. I was getting hyped about AX! (Yes, I will be going to AX this year.) Meaning, I need to save, save, and save. Which means I'm working more hours.

Next chapter is finally gonna be a bit more interesting because it's going to be Asami's POV~~~

Sorry for the short chapter, and thank you for your patience~

Furikakechan~


	9. Chapter 9: He who must not be named

Waring: Unbeta'd. Horrible grammars (and wording), run-ons and missing punctual thingys and what not. AND OOC warning!

Chapter nine: He who must not be named.

From the first day, he entered elementary school and got crowned 'prince', everyone has been treating him special. Let it be his classmates, the teachers, school staffs, the principal or even the advisor. The only one who didn't treat him any different was his two childhood friends. Kirishima and Suoh. Although, Kirishima and Suoh didn't get 'crowned' until their first year of middle, they all remained close without letting outsiders in their circle. Until (princess) Feilong came along and decided that he was going to be his rival.

The one thing he personally found similar with Chinese was that they were not satisfied with their 'title'. He didn't wasn't to be called 'prince'. If he was going to be crowned anything, it must be none other than 'King'; he decided. So slowly over the years in school, not once did he showed a quality of what a 'prince's' image should be: Sparkles and unicorn shit. He would always have his natural face, not letting a single smile crack when he still in elementary. However, according to Feilong, he looked too 'endearing' and 'sweet' with his boyish young look.

Once he entered Middle school, people no longer addresses him 'prince' despite his title; instead they address him with '-sama'. For he has grew out of his 'boyish' image and was emerging to 'adolescent'.

And then finally in his last year of middle school, he was re-crowned as 'king'. And as the result, not everyone was happy about it. Especially, that high school second year King who got dethroned as general (and Feilong, who was also aiming for 'king').

Second year, High school started out peaceful like last year. Everyone greets him formally, he makes big decisions in board meetings, petition for places to renovated and rebuilt/ reconstruct better facilities for not only students but also for school staff and teacher etc. Outside of school, he is just as busy. He's learning to take over his family's business and whatnot. In private time, other than schoolwork, he makes time to study business from a few private tutors. In other words; he is very busy.

Despite that, Kirishima always had him take frequent rest, and request for him to find another interest other than buying at stocks and being a 'workaholic'.

A week has passed since the start of the year. Feilong was recently re-crowned as queen last year has been none stop challenging me to overthrow my reign. Humnf. He's literally courting death.

Other than Feilong, there is one more thing that's even more annoying. Li Tao. Feilong's younger brother.

That brat never shuts up. Everything that comes out of his mouth are only never ending praises of his brother's wisdom, beauty and kind giving heart. However, in my opinion if he is what that young boy says. Then he should have given up long ago (to overthrow me), but no that sly snake is still so shameless in wanting to attend board meetings, interfere in my 'court' business and even have the face to want to consult with me to change my upcoming plans.

Kirishima, whose been by my side for years, knows that I don't tolerate people who disobey, betray or go against me. That Chinese is treading on a thin line.

Recently, Tao (who is obsessed with Feilong) surprisingly started to praise another being other than his brother. Tao has been praising about his senpai, which Kirishima, Suoh, Yoh and even Feilong and I were surprised (although it didn't show on my face).

Having Tao chirp his endless praise about his new fond senpai has gotten my appetite grim. I wonder how have I put up with his none-stop worships of Feilong. Oh, wait, I don't. I usually just have Yoh bring Tao out saying that we have more stuff to discuss or give Tao snacks to shut him up.

Kirishima, who was standing behind noticed how I frowned upon Tao's voiced brought in a plate of snacks. I nod to him in approval. Finally, the brat has finally shut his bloody mouth.

As the brat was snacking, Feilong brought up, "Tao, sense you've been fawning over your senpai, he's got me curious. Bring him to me when you can."

"Hai~~!"

To be continued.

This chapter was very fun for me. Especially with Tao's personality lol. I was slightly scared of having this chapter Asami's POV. I hoped it wasn't too OOC. But I wanted to have this comedy element, so I stuck to it. I hoped you enjoyed this chappie. See you soon.

I know this chapter's title is …..ehh. I couldn't think of a better one. Sorry for my lack of creativity.

Furikakechan~~

Heads up, next chapter is going to be someone' else POV. Who do you think it is? Is it:

A. Suoh

B. Kirishima

C. Yoh

D. Feilong.

The winners (the first person who got it right) can request me for a one-shot however (theme) they like but the pairing must be Asami (seme) and Akihito (uke).


	10. Chapter 10: Another

And the winner is: Kunoichi of the Moonlight Light. She guessed Kirishima. As for the one-shot its : Eclipse (bet you already know that), because of the overdue update of this chappie. It was supposed to be a one-shot. But I've decided to prolong it a bit….ish. Yes. Me and my horrible grammar. You've been warned!

Once again, thank you for those who participated.

Now moving on to the story TADA!

Chapter ten: He who must not be named- another-.

Kirishima Kei,1st year. Title: General. He's been following Asami and Suoh since elementary. His grandfather, a few uncles and even his father is working for the Asami clan's Company. Therefore once he's older, he's also expected to work for the Asami clan.

He and Suoh, knowing Asami for years came sum up a few words that can describe Asami: brilliant, genius, workaholic, straightforward, power, supremacy etc.

But because he's all that Kirishima could help but be worried for Asami's mental state; especially with the that influence and responsibility from such an early age.

Therefore, as years go by, Kirishima developed into a mother hen when it came to caring for Asami.

A week into the new school year, nothing had seemed to change compared to last year. Or so he thought. But for some reason -maybe this could be considered a miracle-, Tao (that brother-complex brat who never shuts up) was praising another being other than his brother, Li Feilong.

Considered how Kirishima, who is usually calm and collected couldn't help but momentarily drop his jaw for a split second before returning to his stoic expression, when he heard the brat praised this new senpai from his middle school section.

"Ano ne, sono ato ne…(so, and then) Senpai was so cool how he…he's such a cool beauty!... Even how he has earphones on during…his icy eyes just make people freeze…his face is so cute…and so smart!"

Tao spoke for half an hour nonstop, singing and praising this senpai of his. He heard Tao repeatedly say the same thing over and over for three days straight already! Which is disturbing, (yet a miracle)!

At first, he had doubts; whether Tao was just simple infatuated with this senpai, because his usual infatuation last for utmost a day. But after the second and third day, All Kirishima wanted was for the brat to shut up.

Even he could see Suoh getting annoyed with the chirping. Not mention, Asami. He looked as if he totally erased Tao's existence and even voice. Truly amazing! He needs to learn that kind of skill.

"You guys are not taking me seriously! I mean it! Senpai is …."

On came another lengthy praise of this senpai. Kirishima decided to blockade whatever Tao was saying and put concentration on his current task.

"….he just got crown yesterday! Before changing uniform, he stood out already. But that he did. He stood out even more!"

 _Continuation of chitchat about the senpai…..what a drag._

"But the surprising thing is, despite all the attention he's getting. People don't disturb him. More like they can't disturb him, or even make direct conversations with him! It's like senpai's got an invisible barrier and no one can trespass it. He's got that look like Asami-san and that cool beautiful exterior like my brother!" Tao said admiringly.

Whipping out his phone, Tao tapped to his gallery album; pictures of a student popped up. Tapping to a nice ¾ profile pic, (despite it obviously being a hidden shot) Tao proudly presented it to his circle.

"See! Isn't senpai beautiful?" Tao could help but praise.

Kirishima could see Tao's grow in length, like a parent bragging about his own child.

Taking a short glance at the picture. He had to agree. The child on the phone looks attractive.

He noticed how Feilong, Asami, Suoh and Yoh alike, took a glance at the photo before returning to their usual stable. He could tell Suoh and Yoh agreed that the child has good looks. On the other side, Fei was looking at the photo a little longer.

Asami gave him a slight nod, and knew exactly what to do.

Kirishima walked out the garden and came back with a tray of goodies, that he knew Tao loved to snack on. Placing it in front of Tao, he could see Asami nod at him.

Shortly after as Tao began to chow down on the snacks; Feilong said, "Tao, since you've been fawning over your senpai, he's got me curious. Bring him to me when you can."

"Hai~~!" Tao readily agreed.

From a corner, Kirishima noted a small smirk making a way on to Asami's face.

To be continued.

Sorry for my MIA. Honestly, I don't even have time to write/type anymore because of my part-time. *cries* I don't even have time for anime and manga. And when I do have that small amount of time, I usually catch up on reading other fanfics, light novels or plainly cooking/ baking.

I hate Christmas season.

Sorry for the long wait, and short chappie. Thank you for your pacience.

Furikakechan~~

See you next chappie~~


	11. Chapter 11: First Impression pt 2

Chapter 11: First Impression part 2

This is chappie is a continuation of chappie 8.

As Yoh brought Tao and Takaba away, the four returned their normal positions. Where two were seated with another two behind Asami.

When Yoh made his way back with a different assortment of English tea and small snacks for his queen, an abnormal sight was seen.

If this scene were to be witnessed by a regular student who's not familiar with Asami or Fei Long, would they'd have noticed any difference? But because its Yoh, who has been with Fei Long for a long period of time and somewhat close to Asami for the past 5-6 years, that even he instantly knew something has brought a change in their demeanor.

Wheeling the snacks to the group of four, "Your majesty, your highness, seems to be in a sanguine mood, would you like some tea and biscuits?"

Asami didn't bother to answer while Fei Long simply nodded. Hense their discussion restarted.

By the end of their discussion, two conclusions were made yet the final decision has yet to be seen. Although despite that, Fei Long wasn't bothered by it, and Asami wasn't upset. If it was the usual them, Fei Long would've launched a verbal complaint or make things difficult for Asami. But he didn't. Miraculously he didn't.

Maybe it was because of Takaba hime, he observed.

On the other hand, as the four made merry with their usual decision making and what not; Tao and Aki were sitting a short distance from them in a different mini plaza in the same expansive garden. They were surrounded by cactus and exotics plants mostly seen in deserts and wild forests. This plaza is Tao's favorite location to hang out.

When Yoh led them here he also brought an ample amount of Tao's favorite snacks and drinks. As the results, they both ended up devouring most of the snacks while hanging out. Aki discussed his previous school, and like how it didn't have the same school system and how he found this academy's system ridiculous and obnoxious. Tao simply listened to Aki's complains and found it amusing.

After talking for a while, Fei Long came to pick Tao up. The two youngsters enthusiastically waved each other goodbye before Aki's view of their body slowly disappear into the expansive greenhouse/garden.

'Alrighty, it's time for me to go,' he concluded, but soon found himself lost in a maze.

Out of a corner, a certain Samaritan couldn't help but noticed a lost kitten.

"Are you lost?" the baritone asked.

"Yes.." Aki answered in an almost whisper tone. Turning his attention to the questioner he noticed, the deep voice belonged to King Asami, he revoiced his answered with conviction, "Unfortunately I am." It was said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone despite being lost he sounded almost proud.

Aki didn't ask King Asami or his two loyal subjects for help, nodding in goodbye, "I'll be on my way." And with that Aki walked pass the three in hoping to find the exit, but to only be stopped by a strong yet not painful grasp to his wrist.

"Just follow us out, it will probably you more than an hour to get out of here if you don't know this place well." the same baritone voice said.

It didn't take the group of four more than 5 minutes to walk out of the greenhouse. Aki was glad to make it out the maze, on the way out he tried to map his way and memorize the route of the exit for future references in case he has to come back to this damn maze of a greenhouse.

"Thank you." Aki smiled and nodded in goodbye after exiting the greenhouse, leaving two stunned subject and an openly grinning King.

to be continued.

Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm finally back (after being MIA for 7 months)! Hope to see you next chapter. *hides in a corner and sees if people are throwing stones*

Furikakechan


	12. Chapter 12: Obligations

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, words choices, run-ons and etc.

Previously in chapter 11:

It didn't take the group of four more than 5 minutes to walk out of the greenhouse. Aki was glad to make it out the maze, on the way out he tried to map his way and memorize the route of the exit for future references in case he has to come back to this damn maze of a greenhouse.

"Thank you." Aki smiled and nodded in goodbye after exiting the greenhouse, leaving two stunned subject and an openly grinning King.

Chapter 12: Obligations

Once afterschool hits, Aki always just goes home. Him being in the go-home club is well known to everyone in his grade. But of course, everything changes today. Since he's been crowned he has obligations to fulfill as a hime.

Izumi, being the usual busybody that he is kindly reminded Aki of his new schedule, "Hime, today you have to drop by to Student body president Arisu's office to get your tasks/duties."

Aki who wanted to leave for home paused in motion, "What tasks?"

"Its an obligation everybody in a position of a title throne must take part of. It's inexcusable. It should be written in a form you have...I think."

 _Oh, he meant the contract. Crap, I haven't even read that thing; better yet I haven't even lift a page._

"I got it. Lead me to Arisu's office."

"Yes! Hime" And with that Izumi puffed his chest in pride, leading his Hime. Everyone in class looked at him with envy for being able to slip in Takaba Hime's inner court easily. He walked in the normal carpet while Akihito walked in the red. Akihito simply followed after Izumi's back.

Akihito feels clueless as to why all of a sudden Izumi got hyped and even proud for just leading him to meer office. He simply doesn't remember the way and even found it bothersome to ask somebody else when the person in front of him looked happy to do it. So why not just ask right? Simple as that.

But no. To Aki, it was just something simple, while Izumi was up in cloud 9 from simple complying to his task.

"We've reached President Arisu's office, Hime. Would you like me to wait for you while you're in there? Or should I excuse myself?"

"Don't wait on me, its too much of a hassle. Go do what you need."

Izumi's face turned warm, eyes shift with moisture. He felt touched and honored for having Takaba Hime's thoughtful fondness. "いいえ iie, It's an honor and my right duty to wait on you Hime, please allow me to wait for you here!"

Looking at his class inchou saying such moving words with a serious face and teary eyes, Aki didn't know what to say. His words of wanting to refuse got stuck in his throat when face with this too serious of a kid.

"Fine," Aki finally said reluctantly. _This kid is too serious._

After knocking, Akihito stated his name and was let in shortly after. Waiting outside the office, Izumi stood straight and tall full of pride (a/n: plus doggy ears and tail lol).

"Takaba hime, you're just right on time," looking across the whole room, everyone who was crowned this morning has already gathered in Arisu's office, "please take a seat."

Arisu informed every one of their duties as princess and prince. Those sitting in the throne in this middle school section plays a slightly minor role than high school section, but they mainly do around the same thing. In the middle school section princes and princesses are required (on the basic level) to keep up with their grades, appearance, behavior and act as a role model for everyone.

They are obligated to go to events (they choose) and make an appearance to give moral support. And from time to time they go to important social parties representing their school and what not.

The more Akihito listened the more blanked out he felt. _Going to parties? Attend events and be a cheerleader_ (basically its the same?!). _BS!_

Akihito abruptly stood up as Arisu is still explaining, "Takaba hime?"

"I will not attend any social parties ."

...

*Cough* "Yes of course, if that's what you'd prefer."

Getting want he wanted (easily than he expected), Aki sat right back down and listen to rest of what Arisu had to say.

By the end of the discussion, Aki and the others finally decided on the events/ parties they will take charge in attending.

Although he refused the majority of the social parties he couldn't escape any of the social parties his school holds in public, and that he would go to (some) music events, cooking events, food events, art events, fashion events and some sports game event hosted by their school. Every princess and prince made their own choices. Tao decided on many social parties, business and technology events, and music events.

Compared to other princesses, Akihito's choice of event is considered less because he chose not to attend social events but nevertheless, no one questioned his choice.

to be continued.

Thanks for reading! see you next chappie~~

furikakechan~~

the first half was fun writing, but after Aki went into Arisu's office it got boring to write, so I just stopped there.

next chapter: At home.


	13. Chapter 13:At Home

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, word choices, run-ons and more.

Previously on chapter 12:

Aki has finally decided on some events he has to attend. His choices are (some) music, art, cooking, food, fashion, and sports. There were some public events that are where his presence is mandatory so he could only bite the bullet and do as told.

Chapter 13: At home

As usual, after a brief meeting with Arisu, Aki planned to walk home. He dismissed the-always-serious class inchou and head out to the front gate. But little did he know he was followed by Tao from behind and even offered to give him a ride home. Aki wanted to refuse at first but later accept Tao's offer. To his surprise, once he follows Tao into an expensive looking black car Queen Feilong was already seated there.

"Good afternoon." Akihito greeted casually before hoping next to Tao who's sitting next to Feilong.

Feilong cracked a semi-smirk to Aki before greeting him back "Good afternoon."

In a short matter of time, Aki arrived home. He thanked the two brothers and quickly made his way to open his door.

"Tadaima."

No one welcomed him home. But that was to be expected, his parents weren't home yet.

Looking at the wall clock he knew his parents would be home shortly, so now would be a good to time to do his homework, look over the events he has to attend, inform his parents, have them sign some papers and read the contract paper thingy.

After an hour, his parents came some. He was doing his homework in the living when he heard his mom came back.

"Tadaima Aki"

"Okaeri mom. I have some things for you to sign so can you read this?"

Instead of telling him mom about receiving a title, he bluntly told her to read his contract and sign some papers.

...15 minutes later.

"Aki, what title did you receive?"

"Princess."

"Pff hahahaha"

Aki let his mom laugh all she wanted and from the door, his dad came back.

"Tadaima...What's wrong with your mom?"

"Okaeri." Both Aki and his mom said. "Honey, read this" She hand her husband Aki's contract.

...15 minutes later

"Wow, Aki-chan you're amazing. I'm so proud of you!"Aki got a pat on his shoulder and a few ruffles to his head. Feeling slightly proud because he got praised by his dad, Aki let the man ruffle his head.

"So what title do you hold?"

Instantly his good mood went down the drain. Slapping his dad's hand from his now chicken hay-stack-hair he said cooly, "Princess."

HAHAHAHA.

When it was dinner time, his parents couldn't look at his face directly without laughing. Let's just say dinner was eventful.

"Here Aki. I signed it. When is your latest event you have to attend?" His mom asked.

"The next coming Monday. It's a music event."

"Music...hmn. And what about the location? Will you need a ride there?"

Aki shook his head, "No need. The school will take me there I guess."

"I see. Let me or your dad know if you don't feel comfortable doing this type of thing. We know our son is smart, adorable, stubborn, prideful, awkward and is an antisocial but don't push yourself ok?"

Woman _, can't you just praise me honestly?_

Aki's event scheduled for this month

-classical music

-a social event hosted by the school -intro ceremony for the throne title-

-chess competition event (canceled because he's not interested)

-seasonal fruit pastries event (food)

-fencing competition event

-launching of a new brand's event

to be continued

Thanks for reading see you next chapie~

furikakechan~

sorry for the short chapter. I have a wedding to attend this coming Saturday and I can't seem to get things done... *panic panic*

Just a quick heads up. Aki won't be seeing Asami until the social event hosted by the school.

next chapter: Music and Tao


	14. Chapter 14: Music Event (part one)

Warning: horrible grammar, word-choice, run-on, and etc

Chapter 14 Music event part 1

Today is the day of his very first event. He arrived at school twenty minutes earlier than usual in hoping to wait for the assigned ride from school. From what he read in the info and how Arisu explained, the school will provide a ride if wanted. As for him, since his family is not prosperous and (plus his parents don't have cars) he's been always walking to school, there's no way his family can provide a ride for him. So for Aki, getting a ride from school is both beneficial and convenient.

By the time he reached school, he thought about a lot of things and slowly came to realize many things he didn't before when he ignored everyone around him when he had earphones on. He came to realize more and more people (students) are showing up when he made his way to school. And from time to time he can see the brand name watches/ limited edition jewelry on other students where he had only seen in CMs and magazine. Once he noticed those items on other students and on some of his classmates, Aki felt awkward and even felt more inclined to avoid making eye contact with some of them.

"Ohayogozaimasu!" He was greeted by his class inchou, Izumi Yuuta.

"Ohayo." He greeted back and instantly looked at Izumi's hand that's waving to him.

On his wrist was the limited edition Tag Heuer watch that just came out last week. His father's been eyeing ever since it came out. And from what his dad said there's only 200 in the world. With his dad's nonstop random trivia facts about the brand to naggy tone telling him and showing him the watch (from a magazine); there's no way he won't recognize the watch; which is now in front of him in an arms distance.

"Today I will be attending an event so I won't be in class much today," Aki said swiftly lifting his eyes from the expensive six digits $$$ watch (JPY).

"Congratulations Hime-sama! It's your debut event! Good luck! and please don't worry I will help maintain the class in your stead and I will take notes and collect you any handout sheets/homework too!" Izumi said speedily?

Maintain the class?

"Umn, thanks. Then I'll leave it to you."

"Please leave it to me! I swear in the name of Izumi, and as part of you ICM ( aka inner court member 'groupie'); I will definitely not disappoint you!" Izumi said pridefully.

Akihito simply nods his head and walked forward because he didn't know what the heck the four-eye was sprouting. What ICM?

"Senpai~~!" a very familiar shouted from behind. Before he got the chance to turn around to verify the voice of the owner. He got a tackle from an overbearing hug.

Tao.

"Senpai!~~~ Good morning!" Tao chirped, clearly in a good mood.

"Morning, Tao. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yup I certainly did! I had souffle pancake topped with whip cream and a lot of syrup!" Tao chimed.

No wonder this child is so chirpy in the morning. He ruffled Tao's head who is half-head taller than him. Hyped up from all the un-needed sugar.

Tao was smiling radiantly from just getting a pat from Aki.

"Ah-Senpai, you're also going to the music event right?"

"Yes."

"Perfect! I'm going too, how about you just come sit with us?"

"Us?"

"Yes! Me and my brother~" Tao chimed.

"Oh." Akihito blinked in realization.

"Sure." Akihito blinked again. "If you don't mind having me."

To be continued.

Thanks for reading. I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I just got somewhat busy~. So this chappie is to make up for last week's miss. Hahaha did you guys notice, once Tao comes into the story, everything just seems to bulldozer away to his flow. lol.

furikakechan~

part two will be updated this before the end of this week.


	15. Chapter 15: Music event (part two)

Warning: Horrible grammar, run-on, bad word choices unbeta'd and etc.

Chapter 15: Music Event part 2

Akihito is sitting by the window with Tao being in the middle and Feilong on the other side of the window. Other than, the two siblings; a familiar face was sitting across Feilong. The window is slightly tinted gray from the look of inside to outside. But its completely black from the outside.

Yoh was quite surprised to see Tao invite his newly beloved senpai to sit with them, but he was even more surprised Feilong did refute and even allowed Tao's to do whatever he wants.

Aki tried to keep silent most of the time other when he greeted everyone and when Tao questions him. But before he knew, he got pulled in Tao's flow. (may you rest in peace lol)

"Senpai, what event's are you going to attend? Can I see (your list of events)?"

Aki simply nodded and gave him a paper copy of this month's events he's attending.

"Senpai, I thought you were going to attend sports events. But you're not in the chess event."

"Yeah. I'm not. I specifically ask to not be signed up in that type of sports like board games, and stuff like Karuta, Shougi and Go."

"Ehh~~何で (なんで-nande why)," Tao pouted.

"I just don't have any interest in board games. But E-sport is okay." Aki said giving a thumbs up and a semi-smirk.

"Oh," Tao replied looking a little gloomy, "So the next event I'll see you at is the School's social party thingy..."

"I guess so."

"Senpai!~" Tao hugged Aki's arm in fake tears, "I don't get to see you often. And know with the events I don't to see you even more. Tao is sad." Not knowing what Tao is plotting, Aki comforted, "No problem, we can just visit each other when we both don't have events."

"That's a great idea! Let's exchange numbers and email!"

And with that, by acting a bit sad and dropping a few crocodile tears Tao got what he wanted. His senpai's contact info!

(Three cheers for Tao! Hip hip hooray! x3)

On the side, Feilong who witness his baby brother's show just crook a knowing smirk.

In an hour drive, Tao accomplishes his goal of obtaining Aki's number and even went as far as to add him on LINE*. (An APP which is very popular in Japan for communicating- yes its a REAL APP.)

"Senpai your username is funny." He pointed on his screen showing his beloved brother Feilong.

'Pockykaiju' it was written in romaji. (Pocky, kaiju-monster, strange creature NOTE: its a made up name. I'm not sure if this username exists in real life, I'm sorry if it does. I didn't mean disturb you~~.)

"Oh. You mean pockykaiju?" Aki took Tao's silence as yes, "My mom was the one who suggested the name because Pocky is my favorite snack. As for the kaiju part, I guess it's because both my dad and mom's username also have the word Kaiju in it. You can say it's a family thing."

"Hahaha so cute. Senpai's so cute!" Tao hugged Aki's arm again, "I didn't know senpai likes Pocky! I like Pocky too! What's your favorite flavor? Mine is Pocky Panda (aka cookies and cream)!"

"Hmnn. Good question, there's a lot of flavors nowadays but I have to say my favorite is the classic strawberry. And as of lately I've been into the midi ones."

"いいね！iine, that's great/ nice/ awesome."

Tao and Aki chatted during the whole car ride while two other older teens kept quite. Not knowing when Aki finally relaxed, he totally forgot about the two teen's presence until Yoh finally spoke up and reminded, "Feilong-sama, Tao and Takaba-hime we are two minutes away from the event know. So please ready yourself."

But really the reminder was for no one other than Tao who is too excited in the presence of his beloved senpai. But instead of calming down Tao, Yoh's reminder also awaken Aki's awareness.

It felt like a splash of cold water, and all his previous relaxed expression and happy demeanor is now replaced with his 'ice princess' mode.

to be continued.

thanks for reading! see you next chappie.

furikakechan~


	16. Chapter 16: Music Event (part three)

Warning: Horrible grammar, run-on, bad word choices unbeta'd and etc.

Chapter 16: Music Event part 3

The quick change in Aki's overall behavior was as fast as a snap. His face no longer carries smiles and his no longer carry warmth. And from that his ice look cold and reflective like he can see in anyone's soul.

Once they arrive at the curb (street) for entrance, many paparazzi's can be seen cramming their bodies in a lined space to take pictures. Yoh got off the car first, then slowly and leisurely Tao followed next and then Feilong and lastly Aki.

Once the four figures came out, a personnel came to direct them to a luxurious floor of the red carpet. The four figures stayed together as they slowly pace their way on the carpet, patiently allowing the paparazzi to take pictures before they finally stumble themselves to an interview.

"Good Morning and it's nice to see you again, Feilong-sama, Yoh-sama, Tao-sama. Oh and a new face here. Would it be okay if I can ask for your name and title?" asked a cheeky reporter whose voice turned from respectful to somewhat teasingly when he questioned Akihito.

The crew behind camera knew it was trouble once Tao's usually smiley face turn serious like Feilong (who usually has a rigid face almost 24/7). They couldn't voice their thoughts or even warn the interviewer when the camera's rolling. It would be seen as unprofessional if they suddenly stop the camera, so everyone looked at each other before tactfully understood that they'll apologize afterward.

Feilong and Yoh could tell Tao was angry. But they didn't stop the interview. Better yet, Feilong wanted to see how Takaba handles this small matter.

But surprisingly Aki handled it fine. His icy expression didn't falter a bit and introduced himself with calm while not sounding arrogant and proud. His voice was clear and every word was said in a well-paced manner showing his 'elegant' baring, "Takaba Akihito, 2nd year in the middle school division. I hold the title of a princess."

"It's nice to be your acquaintance, Takaba-hime. I am XXX with XXX music factor," the man introduced himself politely the, turn his body and head back to the camera to finally see his producer and crew looking pale and almost blue. At that moment he knew he fucked up. His face slowly devoid in color, slowly his face turned as white as a sheet of paper. He stammers from carrying on the interview. He looked at his crew for guidance and finally they decided to stop the camera from rolling.

Right away the female producer came up to apologize to Feilong, Tao and Akihito. They apologized several times, bowing their heads. Unknowingly this caused a small commotion as many eyes began to gather at this matter. Instead of Yoh voicing his discontent (in place of Feilong); it was Tao who is usually quiet and sanguine who voice his dissatisfaction. Aki was internally panicking despite just looking troubled (lovable) with his eyebrows slightly downcast with worry while trying to pacify Tao. Aki held Tao's sleeves, pulling it time to time to get his attention.

"Tao, it's fine. They are just doing their job, let's leave it." Aki plead. He didn't want to make this small matter cause any bigger commotion. He can see people turning heads at their direction and he knew that everything can downsize as long as Tao calms down.

"Senpai! It's not fine! Didn't you see how he-"

"They already apologized and bow their head down. What more do you want?" Aki said icily as if he's blaming Tao for over-reacting.

Tao shuts up and stares at Aki with his big dark brown eyes in fear because he got scold by his beloved senpai. No has ever scolded him like that other than his parents, his brother Feilong and Yoh (from time to time). Tao looked like he wanted to rebut what Aki said, so he continues to stare at Aki with his puppy eyes, but Aki didn't don't give a damn and continue to sternly look at Tao with a warning.

The two older teens allowed Tao's temper to play out as the crew looked even paler and felt somewhat awkward from this mishap. Of course, they also felt thankful and even grateful for Aki's merciful when they heard the youth said they should just let it past.

But who knew the next moment the 'elegant' looking youth could turn stern the next moment when he scolded Tao. Not only the crew was surprised, but Yoh and even Feilong were also surprised. A happy surprise of course.

So Takaba Akihito is also a person who can sternly scold Tao. Feilong thought. And with that great surprise, the two corners of his lips flared up.

to be continued

sorry for the boring chapter. thanks for reading! see you next chappie!~~

furikakechan~~


	17. Chapter 17: Music Event (part four)

Warning: Unbeta'd, horrible grammar, run-on sentences, bad word choices and so on.

 _'thoughts'_

message

"quote"

Chapter 17: Music event part 4

When the music event was finally over, they appeared in another interview. But of course from another host and network. Luckily this time, they more focused on questioning Feilong and Yoh than Tao and Akihito. Before they left the music hall, they were once again pulled into another carpet of paparazzi's with their flashing lights and camera.

When they entered the car, Tao immediately apologized to Aki who looked visibly tired from today's event, "Senpai, Tao knows he's wrong so Tao hopes Senpai can forgive Tao," Tao pled while flashing his misty puppy eyes with his palms pressed together as if praying.

"Tao." Akihito flicked his finger on tao's forehead.

Tao didn't dodge the flick (not like it hurts), but he blinked his eye in surprise when he felt the flick. "Idiot."

Akihito scoots inner next to the window and patted the seat next to him instructing Tao to sit next to him. Tao sat where Aki patted and looked blinding with joy because it seems like Aki forgave him. When they were at the event, Tao didn't get a chance to talk to Aki after that incident. They were lead to their seats for the music concert right away. Finally, after the concert finished Tao got a chance to speak up to Aki.

"Of all places you throw a tantrum, it had to be in public. Even if you felt like they were in the wrong, you've got to endure it. Think about yourself, your image or even your brother's image for openly overreacting like that." Akihito lectured while looking for any slight change in Tao's face. He could see Tao's face look dampen with every passing second when he lectured him. "Even if you can't endure it, you can always deal with it later in p-r-i-v-a-t-e." He gave a bratty smirk.

Ignoring the other two people in the vehicle, Akihito lectured Tao sternly. When he smirked at the end, he had no idea his suggestion insinuates cruelty and power. Tao who simply who slightly misunderstood Aki's undertone glowed in awe. _I knew it! Senpai is just like my brother! Beautiful, proud yet merciless! Cool beauty!_

"Nn! I understand senpai! Next time I will endure it and I shall deal with privately."

"Good." Not knowing what he'd done to influence the 'good' boy, he pats Tao's head.

Feilong who sat next to Tao the whole time (got ignored), was happy with this outcome. Not only did this 'beloved senpai' lectured his dear brother he even helped pave the way into maturing his baby brother's growth. Even if it's a small step, he definitely contributed. Let it be on purpose or not; his baby brother has grown up a bit.

Once the car arrived at school Feilong and Tao parted ways, with Yoh following Feilong and Tao with Akihito. By the time they set foot on campus, it was almost lunchtime. Tao suggested they grab lunch together; Akihito didn't mind so he joined him. Akihito followed Tao as they walked on the red carpet, slowly they reached the canteen. Nobody was there yet other than the lunch ladies setting up the food. Both of them ordered what they wanted and head straight to that weird maze of a garden.

When lunch was over Akihito said goodbye to Tao and returned to his 5th period. Akihito listens to class listlessly all the way until schools over. When he looked down on his notebook, there wasn't even a single word noted down.

 _Crap. I guess I'm more tired than I thought I'd be. Shit. I wanna go home and take a nap._

 ***ding*** it was a notification from his LINE account.

'Senpai~ I'm almost at your classroom. Let me drop you off home okay?"

 _Uwahh-so 'my pace'._

'Okay.' he replied back.

to be continued.

Thanks for reading! See ya next chappie! Once again I'm so sorry for a boring (and short) chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better. (I hope)

furikakechan~


	18. Chapter 18: Fried

warning: unbeta'd, horrible grammar, run-on sentences, bad word choices and miss-spells?

Chapter 18: Fried

His first experience attending an event is complicated, he concluded. Other than Tao's tantrum everything went relatively smooth. The music was great. He can say it's an eye-opening experience. The food was okay. When there was an interview, Feilong was the only one people wanted words from and he himself had no need to step in to say or word or two. Maybe it's because of Tao's wrath, that they don't interview them (other than greeting him). But nevertheless, he knew he won't be getting used to this anytime soon.

In the blink of an eye, the next event is coming up. It's the official social event hosted by the school, where everyone in the thrones gets an intro; kind of like a debut party?

With the event coming up, Aki felt like he's facing the biggest problem of his 14 years of life. And that is... he doesn't have a suit.

The other day when he and Tao are hanging out at their usual place, Tao was contemplating what brand (suit) should he order and wear for the event. Aki couldn't help but inwardly sneer 'rich bastards' at that moment.

"Wait. What? A suit?" Aki questioned, "We need a suit for the event? We can't just wear the school uniform, cape, and crown and be done with it?"

"Senpai, of course, we have to be in suits. Unlike those public events, we go to represent our school, this event is to 'flaunt' ourselves in our school. Even though it's supposedly a public event, its just made public for the alumni's to attend."

Akihito cringed at the word 'flaunt'. This is his first time attending an event where a suits a must. He didn't like the idea flaunting himself at all.

"Can I skip it?"

"You can't senpai. It said so on the papers we signed the other day."

"Tsk. Darn. I guess there's no way around it."

...

"Sigh. I still don't have a suit and the event is a day after tomorrow."

Akihito was in the middle of rummaging his whole closet looking for something suitable that can pass for semi-formal wear. When his mom walked in she shouted in shock, "Sweetie, what are you doing?" Walking to a mountain of clothes, she searches for Akihito repeating, "What are you doing?"

While pulling a few articles, "I'm trying to search for something that can pass as a semi-formal wear."

On the side, the mother watches her son pull more clothes out of the closet. As the mountain continues to grow in size, the carpet floor slowly loses its existence as those thrown clothes turn to valleys that lead to the mountain.

"Well, you better fold and hang them back once you're done. Okay?"

"'kay."

After a period of time. *knock knock*

The noise interrupts his task of putting away his clothes. "Aki. its time for dinner. What are you doing?"

It was his dad.

The door open. His dad peep his head in to see his son in the middle of tidying his room.

"It's dinner, Aki" His dad repeat again.

"Okay. I'll be down in a moment after I clear this up."

His dad kindly closes the door after hearing his word of promise. Shortly after, he walked to the dining room.

Everyone sat and ate in silence.

"So Aki, why were you looking for a formal wear?" his mom questioned.

Reluctant, he answers but somehow sounded like a question in the end. "There's an event party hosted by the school in two days. And since I'm crowned I have to attend?"

His dad's chopsticks fell and his mom just gaps open.

"What?" Both of parents said at the same time.

Smoothing both palms together in motion he nervously informs, "I have to attend this school party in two days. So I need a suit."

BAM.

And that's how 14-year-old Takaba Akihito fried both of his parent's brains.

to be continued.

Sorry for the late and short update. I've been kidnapped by exams and school work. I don't know when I can go back to my normal update speed. With my finals in 2-3 weeks, Black Friday and then Christmas/work.

*sigh* I hate working in Christmas season.

furikakechan~


	19. Chapter 19: Pre-debut

warning: unbeta'd, horrible grammar, run-on sentences, incomplete thoughts or idea, miss-spelled or misused words and more.

chapter 19: Pre-debut

The event starts at 6 pm. And Akihito is nervous to the point of no return. His hands are shaking, teeth shivering and his palms are even sweating. He knew his parents have tried their best in their way (financially) in finding him something presentable to wear but they end up on agreeing to get something suitable from his grandpa's closet/collection when his grandpa learned that he needed something formal. And maybe because he was panicking or simply just brain fried like his parents that for some reason he thought that its good enough and is acceptable. But now that he's donned this article; he regrets deeply in how he didn't question it earlier.

The only good thing is that the piece he's wearing is still in good condition despite its old age and that it fitted him perfectly after altering it just a bit to fit him.

It was just yesterday when his mom received a phone call from dad's side of the family to inquire about their well-being that his mom suddenly talked about finding something to wear for Aki. And it just so happened that his grandpa heard the conversation and insisted that he can just take a few things from his closet/collection. His mom sounded happy and even relieved from his grandpa's suggestion that she'd okay'd it on the spot.

During school hours he received quite a lot of text messages from his mom. They were mostly pictures of his grandpa's collection. Out of all 40 some outfits, only 7 pieces were the closest to his height. When he received all the pictures for those seven-piece he had to choose one to wear. And since he had to try them on his mom decided to just bring all those seven pieces of clothes home to have him try it.

When he got home, the first thing he did was not snack or do his homework like his usual, but it was to try on all those seven attire of clothes; especially when his mom took a day off from work just to help him.

After trying on all of them, he finally decided on two. Carefully stripping off the last piece to change back to his regular shorts and a simple tee, he straightens the crease on the sleeves and collar.

 _'Perfect._ ' He thought.

After finalizing his decision, he informed his mom his final choice. And then she went have it alter after measuring him.

That evening, Akihito cooked dinner listlessly while his thoughts went back to the vintage suit he's chosen. The only thing he requested is for those shoulder pad to be gone. By the time his mom arrives home, it was perfectly right on time where he just started to place dishes on the table.

His mom was holding on to the vintage suit looking proud as a peacock flashing its feather as she gave him the suit. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom." He said, after receiving the newly altered suit. "I made you your favorites tonight as thanks."

"Aki dear, you're so sweet." His mom responded.

"Aw, what about my favorites, son?" His dad asked in humor.

"None for you dad. You practically didn't raise even a finger in this matter. So, no help. No food."

"Aww.." His dad complain. "So, does it mean I don't get any dinner tonight?"

"Of course you do. But it's not your favorites, that's all. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Whatever Aki makes will taste delicious."

And with that, the family of three happily ate dinner and as Aki's stress of finding a suit finally passed.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading. See you next chappie. I'm sorry for another short chapter. And once again, I don't have a set schedule as of this month and oncoming month, so I can't say when I will have to update. It could be one chapter a week or none if I'm too busy. But the good thing is Asami is near. YEAHH!

furikakechan~

and good luck to any of those who have finals coming up!


	20. Chapter 20: Debut (part one)

warning: unbeta'd, horrible grammar, incomplete sentences, and ideas, misused words, and miss-spelled words.

chapter 20: Debut part 1

Out of everything Akihito was glad about, it just so happens that the event will commence at the high school area's ballroom/ auditorium. It meant that he didn't need to go to some fancy place he didn't know about and didn't need a ride. His parents dropped him off at his middle school division and he leisurely walked to the destination.

Despite it being a debut event, Akihito thought that it would a be party of at most 300 but who knew it was actually free for any students who want to participate. And here he thought it was only for alumni's, a few important people related to the school district, and other crowned princesses, princes, knights and etc. Know that he knew, Akihito couldn't help but notice more eyes on him as he walks towards the high school area.

As he walks, the more students appear to follow him. Him on the 'sacred' red velvet carpet while they follow a few meters behind on the regular surface. Those who were in front of him would purposely slow down to wait for him to pass and then walk (follow) him.

By the time he can see the auditorium from a distance he could also see many more students crowding around like ants in an area. He could see flashes and even a few cameras rolling like how he saw the other day in the music event.

*ring*

His phone rang to notify him he got a text message from Tao.

Senpai are you near the auditorium yet?

I'm actually quite near. I'm about a minute or two walking distance from it. I can see a big crowd.

Cool. ^-^ Then I'm gonna head your way.

Not long after, a figure can be seen running towards his direction while he continues to walk towards the running figure. The figure from a good distance was dressed in white head to toe. Not long after the figure starts to wave at him and he in return waved at it.

After running for few yards, Tao can finally see his senpai's figure. Dressed in black head to toe, the only thing that stuck out was his senpai's platinum blond head. The closer he got the more excited he felt so he waved his hand and in return, Akihito waved his. Tao couldn't help but feel pleased that his senpai spotted him from that distance. (like duh...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

"Senpai!~~" Tao shouted.

"Tao, there's no need to search for me. Either way, I plan to head towards your direction." Aki said to Tao, but only notice the boy was silently looking at him from head to toe not saying anything. It almost seemed like he was studying him (his suit?).

"Senpai you're wearing all black," Tao stated but somehow Akihito heard it as a question.

"Yes. I'm wearing black. Is something wrong?"

"No. Not really. I just assumed that senpai would wear white or some bright color."

"Does it look bad?"

"No. It looks good on you senpai."

Both Tao and Akihito made their way towards the crowd and cameras. They have a good 20-30 yards in distance away, and they're not in a hurry so they're slowly walking towards it. Akihito took a few peaks at Tao, who look slightly sharper and neater than his usual laid-back self with his hair styled in a refreshing and handsome fashion. from head to toe, he wore all white- including the shoes; and paired up with a watch, a pair of sleeve cuffs and a gold ring to accessorize. While he himself had no expensive bling other than a black choker around his neck and regular leather black shoes to call it a day.

One white. One black. They look exactly like they're the opposites of each other. Like the Ying -Yang symbol. White with a black mop and a black with a platinum blond mop. One is sanguine with an optimistic air while the other is glacial with an oppressive aura.

To be continued.

Thank you for reading. And once again I am sorry for the short chapter. Finals are next week and after that, it's the jolly Christmas season and work...yay.

furikakechan~

Good luck with your finals and happy late Thanksgiving. *chuchu*


End file.
